Extreme Gear
Extreme Gear, sometimes referred to as Gear, is the main source of transportation and racing in Sonic Riders and its sequels, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders. Extreme Gear comes with in-game characters and can also be purchased with Rings earned in races and achieving certain requirements. Powers and Abilities Extreme Gears are capable of allowing their rider to fly, or at least hover, at high speeds and can reach speeds of 200 to almost 400 miles-per-hour. It either uses Air, Gravity Meter, or any other external power source available to make the Gear able to float. This fuel is also used for using speed boosts to accelerate the rider to high speeds, with several exceptions like Axon's own Zero-G variant. Extreme Gear is also the way of transportation for the Babylon Rouges, as well as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy during the EX World Grand Prix. The EX World Grand Prix is an international tournament, centered in Metal City, for Extreme Gear riders. Extreme Gear each come with a variety of unique abilities such as the ability to grind on rails, glide through the air, smash obstacles in the rider's path or improve their own attributes (Limit/Top Speed, Dash/Acceleration, Curve/Handling and Power/Durability) etc. Extreme Gear sometimes comes with components of such abilities called Gear Parts alth''ough some Extreme Gear have their own abilities such as the Gambler, which can manipulate the number of Rings the player earns in a race based on the position he/she comes in. Types of Extreme Gear Extreme Gear comes in several different varieties, each with different ratings in the four attributes (Limit/Top Speed, Dash/Acceleration, Curve/Handling and Power/Durability) and some Extreme Gear comes with their own special abilities. Every character has a "starting Gear" with statistics specially designed for that rider, and in most cases only that rider can use that Gear. Besides statistics and abilities, Extreme Gears also comes in many different shapes and sizes and many unorthodox Gear are present in both ''Sonic Riders games. In fact, the first Extreme Gear ever made is actually a carpet, similar to one a genie would use. Other unconventional Gears include a flying broomstick, a cloud and even the Opa-Opa spaceship. Despite their variating appearances though, all existing Extreme Gear fall into one of the six following classes listed below: Boards Boards are the most common Extreme Gear. In fact, they are so common that almost every character's "starting Gear" is a board. Boards are the most balanced class of Gear, having average statistics and an average rate of fuel-consumption (in this case air), Boards are again a balanced, middle class, with average statistics and some Boards allow the rider to grind on rails Skates Skates are a less powerful class of Extreme Gear, but are more agile and more fuel-efficient. Skates allow their rider to grind. Bikes Bikes are a more powerful but less maneuverable class of Extreme Gear. Air Ride Air Ride Gears are similar in shape to the Greek letter Psi (Ψ), and is rode by kneeling or lying down on the Gear. Air Ride Gear allows the rider to fly until he or she loses too much momentum, then falls Yacht Despite the name, Yacht Gears are more reminiscent of windsurf boards than boats. Like Air Ride Gears, Yacht Gears allows the rider to fly until he or she loses momentum and also allows the rider to draft or "slipstream" behind opponents, reducing drag and helping to increase speed. Without this trait, Yacht Gears have very poor top speed compared to other Extreme Gear. Wheels Wheels are the largest Extreme Gear, as they need to be tall enough for the rider to sit inside and pilot. In addition to Bike capabilities, Wheel Gears have the ability to powerslide but at the cost of travelling minimal range when launched by Gravity Control. Extreme Gear Producers There are the few business corporations and independent developers of Extreme Gear production. While most come from bigger corporation, the independent developers' quality are very unique to stand up well Robotnik Corp. Dr. Eggman's corporation that produces Extreme Gear and responsible for the character boards, even Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' boards. However, Eggman may have provided, or at least sold the boards which Tails then modified to suit his friends' needs. Babylon Standard While the Babylon Rogues may be a band of thieves, they seem to have their own business in production of Extreme Gear. However, since the only Gears made by Babylon Standards are the Type Gears, these Gears are solely for themselves. Accevive Corp. This corporation is responsible for most of the Extreme Gear products Robotnik Corp except for Blue Star and Red Rock which were redesigned by Tails. (The Yellow Tail built anew from the ground up.) It could be a front by Dr. Eggman or that Robotnik Corp. and all its licensed Extreme Gear were sold or they simply continue production where Robotnik Corp. finished. Accelovice They created the Extreme Gears for a few other major boards and perhaps the new design or line of Extreme Gears. While the name is similar to Accevive Corp and claimed the creation of its boards, it is unconfirmed if it's the same business under a new company name. Axon Zero-G Zero- G only produces board type, due to the products being Hoverboards when Zero-G wasn't an Extreme Gear. Zero-G is known for its more maneuverable control and the fact that it does not lose speed when building momentum. All Zero-G Gears uses Tarydium, and would not lose their power except for EMPs. The Gears have a major drawback : It loses speed when hovering on water. Zero-G are the standard for Axon personal transports, but is still sold to public. LevPro Serie LevPro Extreme Gears are a unique type of Gear produced by Tails and Levinski. It lacks in speed, running on 75% of regular Gear speed, but it makes up for its ability to manipulate gravity, starting from the second incarnation of the Gear, the first being a modified Zero-G. LevPro serie's ability came from Babylon's artifact, the Ark of the Cosmos, with Tails' knowledge as reference. The second release however, has an unstable core, causing the simulation quality to drop considerably. One can only Gravity Dive for 2 seconds, and manipulates gravity direction for 3 seconds with the Gear. The third release 15 years later increases both timer to 10 seconds, and makes the core stable. It is available for public release Category:Objects